


Petty

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it was petty, childish, immature and other such words that meant Sasuke needed to grow the hell up, but he didn't care. Fluff. Sheer, unadulterated fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty

Sasuke fought the urge to look pleased with himself at Neji’s irritable expression. The older male was wrapping his arm where the gash was, having cleaned it a few minutes prior with quick, precise movements. Sasuke wasn’t sure if Neji was aware that he let himself get injured. The severity of the wound was a little more than he would have liked, but it served its purpose.

He knew it was petty, childish, immature and other such words that meant Sasuke needed to grow the hell up, but he didn’t care. When Neji was this upset with him, the Uchiha was reminded that Neji really did care. The Hyuuga wasn’t the type of person to get royally pissed off at someone unless he really held them close to his heart.

It was glaringly obvious from the way he ignored anyone he deemed “idiotic enough to not see the attack coming” and how he threatened Lee with _more_ injuries if he didn’t “ _stay in that bed like Tsunade-sama told you to, you stubborn--_ ”

As for Sasuke, he got the quiet, seething rage and the poisonous glares as Neji barely retained any form of gentleness while dressing his wounds. He would let Neji treat his wounds since the Uchiha figured it was the least he could do after worrying him sick. Although, Sasuke would also get the threats of violence on his person on occasion. It was comforting, though, that Neji would reach that level of fury over his irresponsibility.

He knew it was petty, childish, immature and other such words that meant Sasuke needed to grow the hell up, but it was times like this that he knew without a doubt that Neji cared.


End file.
